Sanguis et Potentia
by iridescent eyes
Summary: Three months after Viktor's death, Selene and Michael find themselves searching for a killer connected to the supernatural.


Greetings!

This is my newest fiction, finally. I really appreciate all the feedback I got from Heart Veneer, because I'm a feedback whore. This isn't a sequel either. I think Heart Veneer kind of stands on it's on, whereas this picks up three months after the movie. It involves an origional character, which is kind of where the conflict starts. Though the OC is a major part of the story, it's going to focus on the characters from the movie, because that's what you came to read about. Oh yeah, and also I use some elements from Anne Rice's Vampire Chronicles, and mention some of the characters too. But I won't really be using any characters of her's, just making a few references, you'll see. If you haven't read any of Anne Rice's novels, it's not necessary to understand this story. But I do recomend reading some of her books, only because they are so freaking good.

I hope to update weekly, but if not, then I'm sorry. This is going to be much longer than my last fiction, and also more thought out. I'll be going to camp for six weeks in about a month, and I doubt this story will be done by then. But I'll write when I'm at camp, and I'll try to post some from the computer lab if I get the chance.

****

Disclaimer: You know I don't own any characters from Underworld, or any characters mentioned that belong to Anne Rice. I also don't own any vampric traits origional to Rice's vampires.

Selene sat motionless in her chair, peaking out the slits of the curtains. Three months had passed, and for three months she felt completely lost. She didn't know what the future held, but the fact that she wasn't dead yet was utterly puzzling. When she had killed Viktor she thought that she would be hunted, thought that she would die shortly after. But for some reason she wasn't dead, and she wasn't running either. For some reason it didn't appear that anyone was coming after her and Michael, though she knew they were being watched. She knew they could strike at any minute, and they probably would, but it bothered her that it was taking them so long.

They had found shelter with the lycan den, Michael and her. Though Selene was unwilling, they were able to strike a deal: protection in exchange for help. The two lived separately from the rest of the clan, in a makeshift apartment with its own exit to the outside world, and one passageway leading to the den. Michael agreed to attend their meetings, and in case of an emergancy he must give them his help. The plan seemed to work; they were safe for the time being.

Selene suddenly became aware of the buzzing noise coming from the ceiling light. For some reason this noise utterly infuriated her. She clenched her jaw and fists, ready to rip it from the ceiling at any moment, when she was interrupted by Michael walking through the door, returning from a meeting with the lycans.

"Hey," came his simple greeting.

"Hello," was all she could return, without looking up.

"Bad news," he said, running his hand through his hair, a habit he had of doing when he was stressed.

The raven-haired vampire tore her gaze from the window and gave him a questioning stare.

Michael sighed, frustrated with her coldness, and continued. "You've heard about the killings lately, right?"

"Yes, what about them?"

"The news reports say all the victims are bled dry, and the killings are completely random."

"You're not saying it's a vampire doing this, are you?" she asked.

"I don't think I would be one of the Coven if it was. Whatever it is, Will wants to check it out, and he wants both of us to come," the hybrid said, beginning to fiddle with a pot on the stove, preparing coffee.

Selene furrowed her brow, wondering why she must be dragged along on this. Sensing her confusion, Michael looked up from the stove. "You know more about vampires than they do," he stated.

True. "When are we headed on this excursion?" she asked, unfurrowing her brow only slightly.

"Tomorrow night. Will wants to figure this out as soon as possible so that no more attention is drawn by superstitious citizens," he said with a shrug.

Why did Selene do this to him, he thought to himself. Why had she become withdrawn so suddenly? It seemed it displeased her greatly when she had to string together several sentences.

Michael let out a sigh as he sat down at the kitchen table with his coffee. Selene had gone to bed as was natural to her, and he preferred to keep watch. He didn't know what he was ever keeping watch for, but he did not quite feel safe if they were to both go to sleep. Lucien had told him, and he could see it in his memories, that the lycans had been the daylight guardians of the vampires. Maybe it was the lycan in him, but more likely it was the human. The human left in him felt compelled to protect the woman he cared for from what could hurt her most.

It was also that there was only one bedroom in the apartment. If Michael wanted to sleep during the day, it would have to be on the couch; for Selene would probably not be comfortable sharing the bed with him. So instead he stayed up and then used the bed at night, while Selene did god knows what. Every time he awoke during the night and went back into the main area of the apartment he would always find her in the same place, doing the same thing. She would always be sitting in the same chair next to the window, staring unblinkingly at everything and yet at nothing at all.

It seemed she was always deep in thought. That may have been part of the reason why she hardly talked. She thought so deeply about everything and turned everything so inwardly. It truly worried Michael to see her like that. He wondered what she was thinking about, what she was feeling, and how she was dealing with the events of the past few months.

His mind shifted to the killings of late. He examined the various newspapers spread out on the table once more. It seemed all the victims were bled to the point of death, though not completely dried, and with every one of them there were no signs of any sort of struggle. It puzzled Michael, and he was beginning to get a headache from furrowing his brow too much.

If Selene was apprehensive about this outing than she was hiding it quite well. Michael and her prowled the streats in a ceremonious fashion, although they were not quite sure what exactly it was they were looking for.

Selene seemed to be a bit uncomfortable, not being in uniform while out on a hunt. But it was the best they could do since she could not acquire her usual Death Dealer attire, and the outfit she had been wearing when she first arrived at the lycan den was tattered beyond repair from the battle of the same night. So instead she made do the best she could. She wore tight modern pants and boots, with a corset on because the boning is best for thin and lightweight armour. Her weapons we holstered at her waist and she wore a new long flowing trench coat to conceal them.

The two of them continued their journey through downtown 'Pest, ears perking up to pick up anything unusual. Michael was pulled from his thoughts when Selene came to a halt.

"Do you hear that? Feel that?" she asked him, seeming a bit worried. "Just around that corner, in that alley."

Michael glanced down the street at the alley, though nothing could be seen from the angle they were at. He calmed his thoughts and took a deep breath, listening. He didn't quite hear much, persay. But he felt a strange presence, almost like the quietest, lowest, deepest noise and vibrations. Something was near.

Selene move forward cautiously towards the alley. As soon as she came to the corner she immediately turned to face the dark abyss and fired to rounds at the figure she saw. But just as she was firing did she look at what she was firing at. A slender figure in a velvet cape had been leaning over a body, and had stood to face her just as the bullets pierced its abdomen. I gripping panic came over Selene when she saw the outline of an extremely youthful face from under the velvet hood. She had shot at a child.

The child had seen the bullets but didn't jump, it didn't seem all too alarmed, either. When the bullets penetrated its flesh it took a step back from the impact and then looked up at Selene with terrifyingly calm eyes. Realization gripped Selene as the child came walking towards her, its actions seeming so smoothe and surreal. This could not be human, not at all. No, and something completely alien to Selene as she noticed the fingertips peeking out from the sleeves of the cape. Skin that looked as if it was carved from pure white stone, with fingernails of glass. The creature stopped a foot from Selene, drawing its hood back, revealing its features. The girl barely came to Selene's chin in hight, and had smoothe, flawless skin all over with not a line on it. Wavey copper-brown hair framed her face and hung past her shoulders, and her eyes were every shade of blue, capturing the light in such a way not even thought possible.


End file.
